


RWBY Grimm pet smut/fluff stories

by Drarnegas, Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: All lot of stuff to much to tag honestly, Breeding, Grimm pets, beastiality, huge cocks, impregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: Random stories with the female characters of RWBY and male genderbending version all owning various Grimm´s as pets and having steaming sex with them or nice fluffy moments. Will be done by me and Flamingwulf2K
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The current list, will be updated with time as we come up with new Grimm´s or use canon Grimm´s for any of the girls.

Ruby-Griffon name Skyler.

Yang-Ursa name Kuma

Raven-Nevermore name Roc

Kali-Sabyr name Ra

Blake-Sphinx name Raja

Sienna-Manticore name King

Rin-Nuckelavee name Brutus

Nora- Nucklavee name Zeus

Weiss-Lancer name Scruffy

Glynda-Alpha Beowolf named Alpha

Willow-Ursa major name Theodor.

Salem-SS (Seer size can increase its size and its tentacles size as well)

Robyn- Beringel named Zev

Mercuria-Grimm Juggernaut named Titus.

Eve-King Taijitu-named Nix (black half) and Snow (white half)


	2. Titus and Mercuria-Titus heat

Mercuria were sleeping in her bed inside the Beacon dorm room that they were using while currently infiltration the school. However her peaceful was ruin by her boss Cinder waking her up. Groaning Mercuria woke up and saw Cinder not looking all to happy.  
“What is it Cinder, I want to-

Cinder pull Mercuria out from her bed and then push he up against the window.” Take a good look at what your pet is doing, he is ruin my sleep.” Cinder said as Mercuria could see her Grimm Juggernaut Titus were trashing around slamming into the ground and against the building, his massive cock was hanging out rock hard. Mercuria knew what was going on, he was in heat and she needed to help him get out of it, by being his breed birch for the next month.

“Sigh, find Cinder I will go and help him.” Mercuria grumble as she was let go and walk out from the room not bothering changing out of her pyjamas. Once she reach the bottom floor she could feel the ground shake with each slam from Titus. As she got out of the building and he saw her he stop his mini rampage.  
“Morning Titus, your heat getting the better of you. Your messing up my boss beauty sleep, which means your messing up mine as well.” Mercuria said as Titus just look at his owner horny and his cock getting hard and move over to her.

“To dumb to think of anything else, for the moment, big boy. Well if you are going to make my day shit then I will make your first day of heat shit as well.” Mercuria said as she grab him by his balls and squeeze them making him stop and roar in pain.” Yeah well fuck you to Titus I was having a nice sleep and you ruin it.” She said squezzing his balls more and then she grab his cock and started to jerk it and suck on it. Even if she was piss she still loved his cock, it tasted so good and especially now that it was unwash and musky. Mercuria´s lips went over all of Titus cock coating it in a nice layer of her drools, she then got on her knees and started to suck his cock rather then teasing him with her jerking of his cock and her lips just coating his cock. She was taking half of his 3 ft cock down her throat, not even gagging thanks from doing this ever since she got him when she was kid.

Titus gave a deep moan as he felt his mistress was sucking his cock rather then crushing his balls with her hands. Soon Titus grab her head and started to pull her closer to his crotch and making her take more of his cock, he was thrusting back and forth hard making so that Mercuria´s spit and drools were flying everywhere around them. Her drools was running down her chins and down his cock onto his massive balls coating them in a thin layer of her drools. Titus increase his pace and went harder and faster, before he slam her head into his crotch and came a gallon of his cum into her stomach. With each cum shoot down her throat, one could see what look like Mercuria was swallowing a coconut. Her stomach was bloated out and the buttons on her pyjamas were snapping as it could not contain the sheer volume of cum her stomach was holding.

Titus gave another low deep moan as he let go of Mercuria and watch her pull back from his cock, with a wet plop. His cock cover in drool, throat slime and cum, it was still hard and would be so for then next four hours. “Don´t get cocky you big oak, now lets get this over with.” Mercuria said as she pull down her pyjamas pants and then removed her robot legs as Titus had a habit of crushing them when he fuck her, while in heat. She then removed her panties and spread herself out on the ground for him. Titus grab her remaining thighs and then line his cock up against her pussy and then ram it in and started to fuck her hard. Mercuria could not hold back her moaning as she felt her pussy and guts getting fuck into oblivion. She was use to this but that did not mean it was any less enjoyable. Titus sank all of his cock into her to tight pussy as he fuck her, despite her stomach being bloated up from all the cum, one could still see Titus cock head bashing against her guts.  
Mercuria cry out in pleasure as she came hard around his cock, her eyes rolling up her skull and her tongue hanging out from her mouth and drool dripping down onto her breast. Titus grunted harder and put her in a mating press and started to fuck her harder and faster slamming all of his weight into her, with such a force as her aura was flashing. After a few more mins Titus grunted as he hilted inside Mercuria and came inside her womb bloating it up as well, creating another bulge in her stomach, all be it smaller then her stomach. Titus gave one last moan as he pull out and got of her and then moved his arm around her and lifted her up and then lick her face.

“Back to normal, even if it just a few mins you brute, well good now pick my legs up and lets go to the forest. I don´t want everyone to record while I get fuck by you.” Mercuria said as she boop him on the nose and the massive Grimm beast just nodded and then grab her legs and then head to the Emerald forest, were they would be for the rest of Titus heat.


	3. Ruby and Yang getting Grimm pets. (age 7 & 9. 14 & 16)

“Mom, dad me and Ruby will go out and play in the woods.”  
“Ok but stay safe and be close to the house, you know there is Grimm” Summer told them as the two sister went out to play. Once they got to the woods they started to play hunter and huntress against Grimm. Yang was nice enough to play the Grimm as Ruby wanted to play huntress. As they play around they got further and further away from their house without knowing that they were doing that. Until they realize that they could not see the smoke from their home.  
“Yang I´m scared.”

“Don´t be Ruby, your big sister is here to protect you.” Yang said grabbing Ruby´s hand and they started to walk back. Along the way they could hear something coming from the bushes, they stop and they waited to see what it was. From one of the bushes a baby ursa walk out and sat down on the road yawing and gave a cute little sound as it look at them.

“Aha look at how cute he is.” Yang said as she walk towards him and took a close look at him, while Ruby held onto Yang´s clothes and follow a few inches behind her. “Yang its it ok to be this close to him, I mean he is a Grimm.”  
“I know but mom told me that some Grimm babies can be use as pet. Hello little one your not a bad one.” Yang said as she held out her palm. The baby ursa look at her and then her hand and sniff it before sneezing and feel on his back, his little legs and palm wiggling in the air. Which made both sister squeal over how cute he look.

“Ok that´s it I am keeping him.” Yang said lifting him up. “I am going to calling him Kuma.” Yang said as Kuma gave a little roar, before Yang scratch his head.  
“Aha I want a Grimm pet as well.” Ruby said with a pout as they kept walking. When they were close to home, they found another Grimm baby, this one being a Griffon that had its one wing broken from a stick stuck in it.

“Oh you poor thing, let me help.” Ruby said as she walk over and pull the stick out. The Griffon scream in pain and peck at her before it realize that the pain was mostly gone from the wing along with the stick. Looking at its wound and then at Ruby, the Griffon slowly moved its peck over Ruby´s hand and lick it.

“Hehe,,you’re a cute little one. Want me to carry you.” Ruby said as she grab his body and lifted him. He tried to fly by scream when he felt his wing sting with pain. “Don´t try to fly you hurt yourself.” Ruby said petting him as she and Yang continue home. “What are you going to call him?” Yang ask.

“Mm, Skyler.” Ruby said.  
Once they got home, their parents were confuse and nervous over the two Grimm that their daughters had brough home with. They tried to tell them that these Grimm´s could be dangerous when they grow up, but both Ruby and Yang gave them the puppy eyes and promise that they would take care of them and that they would not hurt anyone. Eventually Summer and Tai gave up and let them keep the Grimm as pet.

////

Years later

/////

“Skyler let the dear go.” Ruby said to her Grimm pet who was currently pinning down a dear and was about to eat it. The Griffon growl at his owner as he wanted to eat the dear. “You get meat daily, that we buy you don´t need to hunt so let it go, don´t make use the stick.” Ruby said holding up the stick that she use to poke and hit him with when he was being disobedient. Skyler just growl before letting the dear go.” That´s better come now I am going to clean your wings.” Ruby said getting on his back. On that note Skyler could agreed with.

Meanwhile back home Yang was currently wrestling with her pet Kuma, who was currently just lying on his stomach over Yang.”NNNgght come on Kuma, move it or do something, don´t just lie here.” Yang said punching his side and tried to lift him, but he would not budge.

“Kuma come get some honey.” Summer said holding a jar of honey open. Seeing and smelling it, Kuma got off Yang to lick the honey. He sat down as Summer scoop out some for him to lick her hand off. “Mom I had him and I told you to stop giving him honey.” Yang said getting up just as Ruby and Skyler came back and headed to the stable that they had build for Skyler to live in. While Ruby started to wash and clean Skyler Yang went on to nag Kuma on how he need to lay of the honey, all while Summer petting the Grimm.


End file.
